1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital signal processors, and more particularly, to a data extraction/insertion method and device capable of effectively utilizing a memory by consecutively extracting and inserting data packets.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, recent digital signal processors (hereinafter referred to as DSP) can process packet-unit communication data through a data extraction and data insertion process.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are conceptual diagrams of a data extraction and insertion process performed in a DSP. Referring to FIG. 1A, data extraction denotes extracting data of a predetermined size from a source register S_REG and storing extracted data in a destination register D_REG. Data extraction is performed using a position value POS that represents a reference position in the source register from which data is to be extracted, and an offset value WTH that represents a size of data to be extracted.
Data of a predetermined size corresponding to the offset value WTH is extracted from a particular position in the source register S_REG corresponding to the position value POS.
Referring to FIG. 1B, data insertion denotes inserting data of a predetermined size in the source register S_REG into a particular position in the destination register D_REG. The particular position in the destination register D_REG is determined depending on a position value POS that represents a reference position in the destination register into which data is to be inserted.
Data of a predetermined size corresponding to the offset value WTH is inserted into a particular position in the destination register D_REG corresponding to a position value POS that represents the size of data to be inserted.
However, such data extraction and insertion is not suitable for a sequence of data packets a size unit of which is not based on bytes or words. In this case, a memory is ineffectively utilized and memory space is wasted, because bytes or words data packets cannot be stored in the memory without leaving empty spaces.
A need, therefore, exists for a data extraction/insertion method or device capable of saving the space of a memory by effectively extracting and inserting a sequence of data packets a size unit of which is not based on bytes or words.